


But What of the Future

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Quintis - Freeform, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby frowns. “You look worried.”<br/>“Oh, I’m not,” Happy lies poorly. Toby eyes her. “I’ve just been thinking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What of the Future

“Huh,” Happy says, biting the inside of her cheek. She wrinkles her nose and considers what’s in front of her for a minute. “Huh.” It hasn’t hit her yet – it isn’t quite real. She’s sure it will overwhelm her when it becomes a reality, but right now it feels like it’s happening to someone else.

They haven’t talked about this – it’s never even been brought up.

Guess it’s going to be now.

“Huh,” Happy says again.

She sets it down and walks in a way she hopes conveys calm indifference (it probably more accurately resembles a panicked gazelle – she’s not as relaxed as she pretends to be) into the living room.

Toby’s got a book in front of him, but Happy can tell he’s not reading it. At all. He’s half dozed off, fingers still on the pages, and eyes closed.

She steps on the creaky board next to the big leather couch Toby insisted he bring from his apartment, and Toby wakes up. “Hey,” he says, and Happy pretends his voice doesn’t still light her up inside.

“Hi,” she says.

Toby frowns. “You look worried.”

“Oh, I’m not,” Happy lies poorly. Toby eyes her. “I’ve just been thinking.”

“Care to share?” Toby pats the couch next to him, and Happy sits, throwing her legs over his lap. He rests a palm on her leg and with the other hand taps and traces patterns into her skin. It’s comforting – he’s always been comforting.

Happy’s still pretty terrified.

“I got a question for you,” she begins, still not sure how she’s going to go about this.

“You always have questions for me,” Toby says, still sunny and smiling. “Shoot.”

“Just for – for future reference,” Happy says, wincing at how brainless she sounds, “for future reference, what’s your opinion on kids?”

“I’m a fan of baby goats but they kick when they get older.” On another day, she probably would have laughed. Today, not so much.

Apparently Toby gets the hint. His demeanor grows serious. “Oh. We’re getting real now.” He considers the question for a moment. “I guess it depends on how you feel.”

Happy furrows her eyebrows. “Meaning?”

Toby shifts to face her, and Happy realizes they’re a bit wrapped around each other. She’s had enough experiences in this position to know where this leads. She’s going to have to start talking or they’re going to start getting naked.

“My parents were terrible,” Toby says, “not terrible people, but terrible parents. Not their fault,” he shrugs, “but just – they shouldn’t have had a kid.”

Happy nods. She knows the story. She lived the story.

But she’s not sure that’s the story she wanted to hear just now. She waits for Toby to add something, to soothe her worries or tell her he feels the opposite about them. About her.

He’s silent.

“I want to know how you feel about kids before I tell you how I feel,” Toby says, “because I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want just to make me happy.”

Happy looks at him. “What makes you think I’d ever do that?”

Toby laughs and kisses her. “You always make me happy,” he says, his voice almost a growl, and that light inside her ignites into fire.

And then she realizes that she needs to nip this in the bud if she ever wants to finish this conversation.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Happy says, really annoyed at herself for stopping the way Toby’s lips feel on her neck.

He leans away. “Wait what?” he asks.

“You need to tell me,” Happy says. “I need to know how you feel about kids.”

“You tell me first.”

Happy stares at him. “I asked you first.”

“I asked you second.”

Happy sighs. “Toby, come on.”

There’s a few seconds pause, and then Toby says, “I want kids. I know I don’t have any kind of role model for it, but…” He trails off, and there’s something in his eyes. “God, Happy, I want to have your babies. Eventually. When you’re ready.”

Happy tries to hide the overwhelming relief that washes over her. “I think it goes the other way around.”

Toby shrugs. “Touché. But I’m ready when – if – you are, Hap,” Toby says, pushing hair out of Happy’s face. “I’m ready when you are.”

Happy’s not good at words. She instead she kisses him, shifting so she’s straddling his lap. His hands fly to her hips, and Happy’s fingertips go to Toby’s face.

“Will you be ready in, say, seven and a half months?” Happy asks, pulling away after a few minutes.

“Like I said,” Toby says, lips moving to Happy’s collarbone, “ready when – if – you are.”

“Come on, Doc, do the math,” Happy laughs, tilting her head back to look at him.

Toby stares at her for a second, then realization dawns almost comically on his face. “Oh my god,” he says, “you’re serious.”

“Kinda hard to joke about being knocked up,” Happy says, nodding. “Paige is never going to let us live this down.”

Toby just stares at her. And stares. And stares.

“You’re pregnant,” he says. “Oh, god, this explains the –”

“Don’t you dare,” Happy says, “mention my boobs.”

Toby holds his hand up in surprise. “I was just going to say it explains why you didn’t ask me to pick up tampons on our last grocery run.”

Happy looks at him. “You remember that?”

“I remember a lot,” Toby says. “Like the fact that I’m pretty sure I know when our little miracle miracle’d.”

Happy rolls her eyes. “That’s not a word.”

Toby shrugs. “Doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

Happy thinks back a month and a half before. “Oh,” she says, and she feels herself blush. “That.” She avoids Toby’s eyes as the memory of what happened when they were left alone in the garage for a little longer than usual pops in front of her eyes. “Yep. Definitely worth it though.”

Toby nods. “Can I tell you something?”

Happy nods, acutely aware that she’s definitely still pregnant and definitely still on Toby’s lap. But she figured she needs to handle herself a little longer because Toby’s probably about to make a speech or something. He’ll have to handle all the emotional talks with their kid. Happy can handle teaching the baby how to eat and walk and build cars.

“I never thought I’d get to be a dad,” Toby says. “I figured I’d get too old and too alone and just…” He makes an explosion noise and makes an explosion with his hands.

“You thought you’d explode?” Happy asks.

Toby rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.” Happy actually doesn’t, for once. “But now,” he gestures to her. “Now there’s – and the baby’s yours!”

“I’d sure hope so,” Happy deadpans.

Then Toby looks at her with an expression that just about stops Happy’s heart. “We’re having a baby,” he says reverently. “You’re having my baby.”

“Yep,” Happy says, because she’s not quite sure what else to say.

“Can I…?” Toby hesitantly holds out his hand.

“Sure,” Happy says, grabbing his hand and putting it on her tummy, “you can’t feel anything yet, though.”

“I’m an MD,” Toby says, “I know that logically. But,” he swallows, and Happy watches tears begin in his eyes, “I’m kind of a wreck right now and I can feel our baby in another way.” He looks from her face to her tummy. “Our baby,” he murmurs. “God, I’m such a sap.”

“Aww,” Happy kisses his forehead. “You’re all weepy.”

“Am not,” Toby says, “I’m just really in love with you and our baby.”

And that’s precisely when the panic sets in. “Oh my god,” says Happy. “I’m gonna be a terrible mom!”

“Why?” Toby asks incredulously.

“I don’t know,” Happy says. “I don’t have that mom thing that Paige has. You know?” Happy gestures awkwardly. “The mom thing!” She leaps out of Toby’s lap and runs her hand though her hair.

“The thing where she can find anything anyone’s lost in five minutes or less?” Toby asks.

“No, the other thing. The parenting thing.”

Toby considers it for a minute. “I guess we’ll just have to learn together.” He leans forward, face level with Happy’s tummy and – her heart leaps – their baby. Who would have ever imagined they’d end up with a kid? Nobody, Happy tells herself honestly, because she’s pretty sure a kid wouldn’t happen with them unless it was a whoopsie situation like right now. “We’re going to try really hard not to screw you up, okay kid? Really hard. And we’ll never, ever tell you that you weren’t planned. Even though Mommy won’t marry Daddy and it’ll be probably kind of clear once you get old enough to understand calendar years.”

“I never said won’t, I said not while we’re still working this stupid job,” Happy corrects. She frowns. “Aw, man! I can’t go into submarines or work on equipment like this!” She looks down. “If you get in the way of me working on that new car I just got, you are grounded for a month.”

“It’s a baby,” Toby says, “grounded is its default.”

The two of them stare at the same spot, Happy standing with her hands on her hips with her eyes locked on her stomach, Toby’s hand gently resting on her tummy.

As the silence overwhelms, Toby breaks it. “You know,” he says, “your boobs have looked fantastic lately.” As Happy sits on him and tickles him half to death, he says, “I couldn’t resist! I had to! They’re magnificent!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to accept that I'm a sham of a person and I can't resist these two nerds.


End file.
